Be my Akatsuki
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "So the question remains...who does Sasuke Uchiha the boy who had everything envy? The answer is Neji Hyuuga, the man holding your heart." Well there's SasukeXTenten...sorry its a filler type thing. Has a Tenji ending though ENJOY AND STUFF!


Hello of the world! JK So I've been writting a story about um...vampires. Its started as Edward and Bella but screw it its NXT now so it'll be edited soon i hope and i came up with this somewhat depressing story...with a lot of SasukeXTenten but I'm a dihard Tenji fan so it ends right hahaha well appy reading. :)

Just perfect, i get to spend the next few days on a mission with my 4 favorite people in the whole world.

The overly flirtacious, im gonna droll over tenten at every opertunity, Kiba Inuzuka. The ex-convict Sasuke Uchiha in all his gloomy glory; my lovely emotionless, avoid contact with Tenten at all cost, husband of 3 weeks Neji Hyuuga; and his biggest fan, and by her admission, my hopeful replacement as Mrs. Hyuuga, Shiori Sasori.

I hate to sound negative but everything in my life seems to have taken a turn the day i said "i do". Neji wont even look at me sense his new, i dont know what youd call her, squeeze, came around insisting their was some sort of mistake in our union. She takes his time now a days and im required to appear comlpetely content, no matter what their hidden relationship may be, according to the elders.

We've been trudging threw the woods as Shiori latches onto my husbands arm and i fight back a growl, while Kiba continuously pulls cliche pick up likes out of his pocket. From "are your legs tired cause you been running threw my mind all day" to "if i were the alphabet id put 'u' and 'i' together" ugh. Luckily the day is drawling to a close and were finally finding a camp sight.

I pitch my tent far enough from Nejis to avoid hearing any unpleasant sounds from his or Shiori's tent in the night. I look around to see Sasuke setting up along side mine and raise an eyebrow.

"I'd prefer a silent night, however im required to be near the team. It appears my best chance at that...is you." Sasuke answers my expression with a haughty smirk. I shrug at his remark having grown cold to such insults thanks to Shiori.

"Whatever" Kiba wandera by at this point.

"Room for 2 in that tent Tenten?" I scoff at Kiba's foward remark but my rebuttle is cut off by Sasuke.

"Isn't that a bit innapropriate to ask a married woman Inuzuka?" Kiba laughs hartily at this.

"Please, Neji doesnt give her the time of day." I bit my lip, glaring at the boys and enter my tent in silence.

By the sound of it the others have died down while i toss and turn contimplating Kibas remark. It's that obvious? I was screwed, the whole village probably saw if he had noticed. At that thought my tent opens revealing a half dressed Sasuke with a sideways grin, looking off on his face.

"Mind if we talk? I figured you couldnt sleep with the russling and im not very tired." My face was probably twisted in discuss at his proposition. Sasuke asking to talk is like "Lets just fuck right now" from any other man. None the less he took a seat beside me. "So good news i havent seen Neji or Shiori trading tents." he offered. I sighed giving him a scowl. "Sorry. " My eyes widened at his words

"It's...not your fault." I persed my lips.

"Trouble in paradise huh?" I scoffed

"We never got to paradise, the Hyuuga clan asked me a favor and i agreed. Theres no fairytale to tell Sasuke its exactly what it looks like." I replied sourly.

"Really? Cause it looks like Nejis.."

"Dont!" I cut him off. I knew what it looked like.

"It doesnt make sense." Sasuke says, frustration clear on his face. "Everyone in this God forsaken town thinks we owe them dont they...but we dont Tenten ill tell you that much."

"I dont fallow..." He smirks at me reclining on his elbows looking up at me as I zone in listening to the council of 1 of the prodogies of Konoha.

"Have you ever wondered Tenten, why a guy like me...the fangirls, a great best friend, a strong leineage...would drop it all to go to the Akatsuki? Because here, i owed the world, but there...i ruled the world." I shuddered at his words and the dark meaning behind them. "Call me power hungry but the drawl of being superior...its endearing. I think you would do very well in the Akatsuki." My face hardened at his words and he chuckled. "I meant that as a compliment Tenten." He smiled, and I was...confused to say the least.

"Why are you telling me this?" He leans closer.

"You deserve better. You deserve a man that cares about you. Power may not be your goal but i see the fire in your eyes when that woman touches your husband...hell hath no fury am i right?" I smile beside myself. "Akatsuki taught me one thing if nothing else...im worth it. As far as im concerned the world envies me. And the world envies you Mrs. Hyuuga." I frown blushing at his words. "You are...endearing." His palm stroaks my cheek, I swallow.

"What are you doing sasuke?" I pulled away slightly.

"Why didnt you like me?" I was taken back at his words.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant rebuttle. He smiles .

"Every girl wanted me...but you wanted him. Why?" My eyes flash to his and i bight my lip at his recognition of my earlier feelings for Neji.

"We.. never spoke. Why would i?" He laughs again.

"We're speaking now." I nod "So the question remains...who does Sasuke Uchiha the boy who had everything envy?" I shrugg and Sasuke drawls closer quickly lying me against the ground leaning over me still drawling ever near. "The answer in Neji Hyuuga, the man holding your heart." I shudder as he wispers the words into my ear. His lips grow closer, i lie palms against his bare chest taking a deap breath.

"TENTEN WE NEED TO TALK!" Our heads whip to the entrence of the tent and my eyes widen at Neji's half dressed body his mouth gaping. In silence he grabs my wrist dragging me out from under Sasuke and out of the tent. "Tenten, what the hell was going on in there and please dont say what it looked like." He says even tempered crouching in front of me as he sits me on a log.

"I...i dont know what to say he uhhh...seduced me?" I reply dumbly.

"Seduced you? Seduced you. Your my fucking wife! You arent supposed to be seduced!" He shouts loosing his temper temporarily. I shrink back remembering Sasukes words. 'I'm worth it.'

"And your my fucking husband! You aren't supposed to be prancing around with that thing!" I shout pointing an accusatory finger at Shiori's tent. Neji grows silent.

"I...i didnt know. I didnt know she saw me that way. She's your friend so i put up with her, but when she slithered her way into my tent tonight...i thought...i. Im sorry." I grew angry at 1 word he had said.

"Friend? Friend! I hate her!" Nejis face twisted in confusion. "She...lied to you...so you would spend time with her?" Neji simply stares up at me i stroke his cheek. "I...i want." I halted me speach 'i want' was not the right term. "I need you to love me like i love you." Nejis eyes widened and i hid my face.

"You...love me?" I nodded and looked up at him as he stood.

"I always did." I say matter a factly. He shakes his head pulling me to his chest i gasp.

"I almost lost you..." I hold him closer "I never meant to take you for granted. I wanted you to live a normal life, like before marriage. Before my family ruened it. I never wanted you to feel unwanted." I sighed at his recognition of my feelings without having to state them and i lean up on my toes kissing him softly. A sign of ownership, perhaps a little.

"And i never meanr for you to think i wanted things to stay the same." Neji chuckles nuzzling into my hair. "Neji...be my Akatsuki." I say pulling him back to my tent.

Review and st8uff please i missed this :) So...BE HAPPY


End file.
